Good Manners
by Ferowyn
Summary: Weihnachten verläuft für die Rumtreiber - wie jedes Jahr - chaotisch. Und am chaotischsten natürlich für Remus und Sirius ... Slash.


Der OS ist für **Fantasygirl98** und **Lobo Guará** gilt mein tiefster Dank fürs Betan! =D

**Good Manners**

„Moony, hilf mir!"

„Ich schätze, dir ist nicht aufgefallen, dass ich selbst beschäftigt bin?"

„Aber du bist schon viel weiter als ich!"

„Hättest du eben früher angefangen."

„Daran liegt es nicht – sondern an den Zaubern, die du zum Packen benutzt!"

„Benutz sie doch auch."

„Ich kann sie nicht!"

„Hättest du sie eben gelernt."

„Aber die braucht man doch nie!"

Remus lächelte spöttisch. „Offensichtlich."

Schmollend fuhr Sirius fort, Klamotten in seinen Koffer zu werfen. „Du bist gemein!"

Ein wölfisches Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Sechzehnjährigen aus. „Weiß ich."

„Was liest du da?"

„Hey, gib mir mein Buch zurück!"

„_Eine Abhandlung über die moralischen Fragen der Simian-Theorie_ von _Ulky Thumps_? Wie kannst du so etwas nur freiwillig lesen? Ich würde es nicht einmal _ansehen_!" Sirius war langweilig. Lange Zugfahrten brachten ihn immer an die Grenzen seiner Geduld – und darüber hinaus.

„Ich schließe daraus, dass du McGonagalls' Stunden in den letzten drei Wochen schlafend verbracht hast?", schoss Remus zurück.

„Ich weiß, dass wir mit Stratovs Ansatz die Verwandlung von Lebewesen in Objekte, basierend auf Simians Theorie von den würfel- und kugelförmigen Magiepartikeln, behandelt haben.", ratschte Sirius auswendig und demonstrativ gelangweilt herunter. „Aber von Moral war nie die Rede."

„Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wer Stratov und Simian waren? Was sie geschafft haben? Wie wichtig ihre Erkenntnisse für unsere heutige Magieforschung waren?", fragte der Werwolf aufgebracht.

„Stratov war Russe und Simian Finne. Stratov hat eine neue Methode gefunden, Lebewesen zu verwandeln und Simian darüber theoretisiert, dass es kugel- und würfelförmige Magiepartikel gibt. Und wichtig sind diese Ergebnisse für McGonagall, sie wäre ja todunglücklich, wenn sie nichts hätte, mit dem sie uns quälen könnte.", kam es sofort zurück.

„Du hast also keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst."

„Doch, natürlich!"

„Dann erklär es mir – und gib mir mein Buch zurück. Da ich hier mit niemandem ein interessantes Gespräch auf einem intellektuell gehobenen Niveau führen kann, muss ich mich eben mit einem Buch beschäftigen. Dir ist das ja offensichtlich zu hoch."

James überlegte kurz, ob er sich empört einmischen sollte (er war durchaus in der Lage, ein _interessantes Gespräch auf einem intellektuell gehobenen Niveau_ zu führen, er hatte nur Besseres zu tun), doch sah dann lieber davon ab – er fand es viel lustiger, zu beobachten, wie Sirius sofort aufgebracht von seinem Sitz sprang und Remus beleidigt anfunkelte.

„Du hältst mich wohl für dumm!"

„Nein, für unterbelichtet.", korrigierte Remus trocken und schnappte sich mit einer überraschenden Bewegung sein Buch aus den Händen seines empörten Freundes. Manchmal hatte es auch seine Vorteile, ein Werwolf zu sein.

Sirius' Mund öffnete und schloss sich ein paar Mal, er war so empört, dass ihm keine spitze Erwiderung einfiel.

James dagegen prustete los. Remus mochte der Ruhigste und Besonnenste von ihnen sein, doch er war nicht durch Mitleid Rumtreiber geworden. Die besten Pläne kamen immer von ihm.

Sirius knirschte mit den Zähnen und schlug zurück. Und das nicht verbal. Mit einer beinahe unvorhersehbaren Bewegung riss er den Zauberstab aus seiner Hosentasche und schwang ihn ruckartig. Beinahe unvorhersehbar – aber nur beinahe. Seine besten Freunde kannten ihn lange genug, um zu wissen, was er tun würde und so stand Remus' Spiegelschild in derselben Sekunde, in der die Magie aus Sirius' Stab schoss.

Der Hundeanimagus stand belämmert da, als der Zauber Millimeter vor seinem Freund umkehrte und ihn selbst anstatt des Werwolfs gelb färbte.

James kugelte sich inzwischen vor Lachen auf dem Boden des Abteils, gemeinsam mit Peter. Der Kleinste von ihnen schnappte verzweifelt hicksend nach Luft, so sehr amüsierte ihn die neue Haut- und Haarfarbe des Hundeanimagus.

„V-verwandel dich mal!", prustete James.

Sirius schmollte und drehte ihnen allen den Rücken zu, wobei er stillschweigend den Gegenzauber wirkte.

Remus saß nur breit grinsend und sichtbar hochzufrieden in seinem Sessel. Niemand hatte je behauptet, er wäre tatsächlich so harmlos, wie es im ersten Augenblick den Anschein hatte …

„Moony, gib mir mal den Plumpudding."

„Mit vollem Mund spricht man nicht, Sirius!"

Der Schwarzhaarige schluckte hinunter. „Gibst du ihn mir jetzt?"

„Wie heißt das Wort mit doppel-t?"

„Her mit dem Pudding, aber flott!"

Remus unterbrach zum ersten Mal seine bisherige Tätigkeit – alle Krümelchen auf seinem Teller zu einem Hügel zusammenzuschieben – und hob den Kopf, um Sirius genervt anzufunkeln. „Schon mal was von Manieren gehört?"

„Gehört schon, aber erklären könnte ich es dir nicht.", war die unbekümmerte Antwort.

„Wenn wir in Hogwarts wären, würde ich ja schon nichts mehr sagen" – Sirius wollte widersprechen, doch Remus ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen – „in den meisten Fällen jedenfalls. Aber wir sind hier auf Besuch."

„Ja, bei den Potters!"

„Du sagst es!"

„Prongsie ist wie ein Bruder für mich – was sagt das über seine Eltern aus?"

Mr. und Mrs. Potter schmunzelten. Remus griff nach dem Pudding und stellte ihn so weit wie möglich von Sirius entfernt ab. James und Peter versuchten nicht einmal, ihr Kichern zu unterdrücken. In Sirius' Augen funkelte der Schalk.

„Das muss an dem guten Haus liegen, aus dem du kommst." Die Stimme des Werwolfs triefte vor Sarkasmus.

Sirius zuckte zurück, aus zweierlei Gründen: Erstens, wenn Remus böse Kommentare über seine verhasste Verwandtschaft zu den Blacks machte, war er wirklich gereizt. Denn, und das war der zweite Grund, diese trafen ihn mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit. Der Hundeanimagus schwieg also für ein paar Minuten, aber er hatte sich schnell wieder erholt.

„Prongs, gibst du mir _bitte_ den Plumpudding?"

Mit einem breiten Grinsen und einem vorsichtigen Seitenblick auf Remus reichte James seinem ‚Bruder' das Gewünschte.

Der Werwolf tat so, als würde er es nicht bemerkten, er widmete sich hingebungsvoll den Bröseln auf seinem Teller.

„Sag jetzt nicht, du liest schon wieder!"

„Da sich auch James' Eltern dieser Tätigkeit gewidmet haben, bleibt mir erneut nichts anderes übrig, wenn ich mich intellektuell beschäftigen will."

James und Peter hatten ihre Aufmerksamkeit von ihrer Schachpartie den beiden Streithähnen zugewandt, sobald Sirius den Mund aufgemacht hatte.

„Es ist Weihnachten! Du solltest Geschenke auspacken, neue Scherzartikel ausprobieren und nicht etwas so sinnloses tun!"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob dein Erbsenhirn in der Lage ist, Gespräche während des Mittagessens einige Stunden zu behalten, aber ich bezweifle es – du warst zu dieser Zeit eher mit deinem Magen als mit deinem Gehirn beschäftigt, und für beides reicht deine Konzentration eindeutig nicht. Wir werden die Geschenke erst um 8 Uhr auspacken und bis dahin kann man sich sinnvoller beschäftigen, als damit, seinem eigenen Schwanz nachzujagen."

Inzwischen hatten auch James' Eltern aufgeblickt, voller Vorfreude auf das Schauspiel, das sie zweifellos erwartete.

„Und du konzentrierst dich offenbar zu wenig darauf zu essen, sonst wärst du nicht so schmächtig – kein Wunder, dass du einfach keine Muskeln anlegst, Knochen können schließlich nicht so einfach zu Muskeln werden. Obwohl, wenn man Simians Theorie genauer überdenkt …"

Remus' Augen glommen dunkel auf, doch das schelmische Glitzern in ihnen war nicht zu übersehen. „Du sagst, ich bin schmächtig? Na warte!" Schnell hatte er die Seite, in welche er vertieft gewesen war, mit einem Eselsohr gekennzeichnet, das Buch achtlos auf den Boden geworfen und sich mit einem spielerischen Knurren auf Sirius gestürzt. „Ich zeig dir meine Muskeln!"

Balgend rollten die beiden über den Boden.

„Was meinst du, wie lange brauchen sie noch, bis sie es verstehen?", flüsterte Mr. Potter seiner Frau ins Ohr.

Sie schmunzelte. „Wenn James seine Sache gut macht? Heute Nacht." Sie beobachteten die beiden einige Zeit. „Wie können sie es nicht merken? Streiten die ganze Zeit und sehen einfach nicht ein, dass sie ohne einander nicht können."

„Tja, was sich liebt, das neckt sich eben. Ich kann nur sagen, ich bin hochzufrieden, dass wir sie wieder eingeladen haben – die beiden sind besser als jedes Cabaret."

Seit der ersten Klasse luden sie James' Freunde jedes Jahr über die Weihnachtsferien nach Potter-Manor ein. Anfangs war Remus noch unglaublich schüchtern gewesen. Zum Glück war der Vollmond nie in die Ferien gefallen … James hatte sie in das flauschige Geheimnis seines so ruhig und still wirkenden Freundes eingeweiht, sobald er es herausgefunden hatte. Und zu sehen, dass es den beiden wirklich nichts ausmachte, hatte Remus in ihrer Gegenwart so auftauen lassen, wie er es sonst nur tat, wenn er mit seinen Freunden alleine war. Wären Außenstehende dabei, würde er nie auf Sirius' Provokationen eingehen.

Remus saß inzwischen mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen auf Sirius' Brust. „Hast du vergessen, dass ich ein Werwolf bin?"

Plötzlich verwandelte sich der Animagus in seine Hundegestalt, sprang mit ganzer Kraft nach vorne und der verdutzte Braunhaarige landete nicht gerade sanft auf dem Boden. Der Grimm sprang nun auf ihn zu und leckte ihm quer über das Gesicht.

Flink packte Remus Sirius' Kopf und wischte erst einmal sein Antlitz an dem glatten, schwarzen Fell ab. Das Tier jaulte empört auf – der Black war, was sein Fell betraf ebenso eitel, wie wenn es um seine Haare ging.

Grinsend ließ der Werwolf seinen besten Freund los.

„Meine Geschenke bekommt ihr erst nachher.", grinste James und tauschte einen verschwörerischen Blick mit seinen Eltern. „Sie sind nicht für die Öffentlichkeit bestimmt."

Sirius strahlte und drückte dem misstrauisch die Stirn runzelnden Remus ein schreiend bunt gemustertes Paket in die Hand.

Der Braunhaarige bedankte sich, zog seinen Zauberstab und entfernte direkt sieben Flüche.

Sirius schmollte, bis Remus ihm ein pechschwarzes Päckchen reichte, um sich anschließend wieder seinem Geschenk zu widmen.

Der Black musterte seines unterdessen argwöhnisch. Er wusste, Moony würde Scherze auf einer ganz anderen Ebene machen. Er suchte nach einer Stelle, an der das Papier zugeklebt war, doch er fand keine. Ah, hier ging es direkt los. Woher nahm der Wolf nur immer diese verdammten Zauber?

„Aus der Bibliothek, Padfoot.", grinste Remus, der die verzweifelten Versuche seines Freundes grinsend beobachtete hatte, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen.

Er bekam einen bösen Blick. Leise kichernd wickelte er sein eigenes Geschenk fertig aus. Überraschenderweise hielt er ein Buch in der Hand, doch als er den Titel las, war alle Überraschung verflogen. _Das echt unechte Buch für alle leeren Vollpfosten_. Kopfschüttelnd schlug er es auf, doch die Seiten waren durchsichtig – lediglich die schwarzen gerahmten Ränder konnte er sehen. „Und was macht man damit?", fragte er spöttisch.

„Lesen. Da kannst du so intellektuell sein wie kein anderer.", strahlte Sirius, der das schwarze Papier inzwischen mithilfe eines Schneidezaubers losgeworden war. Er fand eine Box, doch auch sie hatte keine Öffnung. „Du nervst!", grummelte er frustriert.

Remus beobachtete ihn hochzufrieden. „Ich weiß."

Nach fünf weiteren Boxen (die er ebenfalls mit dem _Diffindo_ traktieren musste) hielt er schließlich sein eigentliches Geschenk in der Hand: Eine kleine Glasperle, mit einem Durchmesser von kaum ¼ Zoll. Stirnrunzelnd drehte er sie zwischen den Fingern. „Soll ich die jetzt auch aufbrechen?"

„Nein, besser nicht. Darin kannst du Dinge aufbewahren, den benötigten Spruch verrate ich dir, wenn du brav bist. Ich dachte mir, das wäre der perfekte Behälter für dein Gehirn, vor allem die Größe passt genau."

Sirius warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, doch er sagte nichts – immerhin war das Geschenk eigentlich sehr nützlich. Zumindest, wenn Remus ihm den Spruch verraten würde. James und Peter grinsten.

„Du willst doch nicht wirklich schon ins Bett gehen?"

„Doch, ich bin müde."

„Aber es ist Weihnachten!"

„Wird das jetzt deine neue Begründung für alles?"

„Nein, nur heute. Also?"

„Also was?"

„Bleibst du noch auf?"

Remus verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Verstehst du das Wort müde, Padfoot?"

„Natürlich, es steht in direktem Zusammenhang mit Schule."

„Aber nicht mit spätem Abend?"

„Nein, nicht an Weihnachten."

Remus ließ ihn einfach stehen.

„Warte!", rief James kichernd. „Ihr beiden müsst doch noch eure Geschenke von mir auspacken! Sie liegen auf euren Betten." Er grinste breit.

Mit erhobenen Augenbrauen machte sich Remus auf den Weg in James Zimmer, Sirius folgte ihm aufgeregt. Für die Zeit ihres Aufenthalts in Potter-Manor hatte Mrs. Potter das Zimmer ihres Sohnes magisch vergrößert und drei zusätzliche Betten beschworen. Sollten die Jungs doch ihren Spaß haben.

„Macht sie erst auf, wenn die Tür zu ist.", wies James die beiden an.

Remus musterte ihn kurz misstrauisch, folgte dann jedoch der Aufforderung. Sirius tat es ihm gleich.

Kaum hatten die beiden den Raum betreten, schloss Peter eilig die Tür und James legte augenblicklich einen handlungsbezogenen Verschlusszauber, den er erst vor zwei Tagen gelernt hatte, darüber. Außerdem einen Zauber, der ihnen erlauben würde, alles zu hören.

Zu seinem Pech war Remus schlau genug, das Zimmer sofort mit Anti-Lausch-Magie zu sichern. Die beiden Eingeschlossenen tauschten einen Blick, traten zu ihren Betten und fanden beinahe identische Geschenke vor: Einen Briefumschlag mit ihrem jeweiligen Namen.

Der Werwolf überprüfte die Briefe sofort auf Flüche, doch er fand keine. Immer neugieriger werdend rissen die zwei die Umschläge auf und zogen jeder ein Pergament hervor.

_Padfoot,_

_Moony steht auf dich. Mach was draus._

_Frohe Weihnachten, James._

_P.s.: Die Tür geht erst wieder auf, wenn ihr euch geküsst habt._

Auf Remus' Zettel stand dasselbe, nur mit vertauschten Namen.

Die beiden sahen sich erneut an, bis sie schließlich in lautes Gelächter ausbrachen.

„Das ist zu gut!", prustete Sirius, der sich auf Remus abstützen musste, um nicht umzufallen.

Dieser krümmte sich ebenfalls vor Lachen. „Also wirklich!"

„Aber dass er es gemerkt hat …"

„Hat ja lange genug dafür gebraucht.", kicherte der Werwolf.

Sie grinsten sich an. „Was meinst du, sagen wir es ihnen?"

„Was, dass wir schon fast zwei Jahre zusammen sind? Nein, wirklich nicht! Das verraten wir ihnen erst, wenn wir einmal heiraten."

Sirius erstarrte. „Hast du heiraten gesagt?"

Remus sah zu Boden, wand sich unsicher. „Ähm … ja. Ist mir so rausgerutscht."

„Hast du es ernst gemeint?"

„Seine goldenen Augen fingen die blauen Padfoots' ein und nahmen sie gefangen. „Natürlich." Er lächelte liebevoll. „Aber du weißt, dass ich mich nie getraut hätte zu fragen …"

Sirius grinste breit. „Liebster Moony, das war der unromantischste Antrag, den es je gegeben hat." Und dann küsste er ihn.

„Küss mich!"

„Warum?"

„Ich habe meine Hausaufgaben selbst gemacht. Da habe ich mir eindeutig eine Belohnung verdient."

„Eigentlich nicht, immerhin sollte das der Normalfall sein."

„Du bestrafst dich gerade selbst."

„Mag sein, aber das tut hier nichts zur Sache. Gib mir mal den Aufsatz."

„Warum?"

„Ich will sehen, ob du ihn wirklich ordentlich gemacht hast."

Sirius schmollte und schob seinem Freund eine Pergamentrolle zu. „Natürlich, was denkst du denn von mir?"

Remus, der bereits zu lesen begonnen hatte, hob eine Augenbraue. „Willst du das wirklich wissen?"

Ein dreckiges Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Animagus aus. „Oh, und wie.", schnurrte er dem Braunhaarigen ins Ohr und strich unter dem Tisch über seinen Oberschenkel.

„Nicht in der Bibliothek, Padfoot.", wurde er abgewiesen.

Grummelnd lehnte er sich zurück und beobachtete kurz, wie die goldenen Augen über seinen Aufsatz huschten. „Also?"

„Also was?"

„Wie ist mein Aufsatz?"

„Für die Größe deines Gehirns wirklich beeindruckend. Genau genommen bin ich überrascht, dass du überhaupt das Alphabet kennst."

Sirius grinste siegessicher. „Also bekomme ich meinen Kuss."

Remus verdrehte die Augen, doch dann legte er eine Hand in den Nacken des Schwarzhaarigen, zog dessen Kopf zu sich und legte seine Lippen zärtlich auf die des Animagus.

Nichts hatte sich geändert, seit sie ihre Beziehung öffentlich gemacht hatten.


End file.
